battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SCAR-H
Merge I think it would be sensible to merge this into SCAR-L. What does everyone else think? - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I kinda disagree on that. Better to have 2 seperate articles on the SCAR weapon system rather than just 1. If we merged it, it would be quite confusing to many. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 19:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree with FPS on this one. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Me too, especially seeing as they're different weapons in Battlefield 2. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i'll make a disambiguation page for the SCAR DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 08:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Should we make a "merge" template for future use? Zealot Guy 22:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Carbine or Assault Rifle The weapon in Battlefield 3 is presently labelled as a carbine. How do we know that exactly? I would imagine it fulfilling a more full-sized battle/assault rifle role, quite frankly. Cool fool 03:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Er, who put it as a carbine? I may've misplaced it >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Damnit, Yuri! now you ninja'd me! ::Anyways, we can't really say for sure, I guess. And I would be inclined to believe you as a 7.62mm battle rifle wouldn't be a carbine in my mind. ::However, the killfeed on the bottom shows the player's name, and if you look to the side, you can see their name next to an Engineer icon, heavily implying it will be one of the Engineer's weapons to use It is possible it will be an "All Kits" weapon, butt I feel that would be more unlikely. 04:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Well on the Engie page, I brought up that the Engies may not be using carbines exclusively. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Battle rifles were all-kit weapons in DICE's last game. It makes sense if it were to remain so in the next. But since we don't know yet, we gotta' decide what it should be. Cool fool 04:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I just saw the fact sheet EA released, and on it it states the presence of guns in the game. A "SCAR H CQB" is in the "Carbines" section of it. So it therefore is a deliberate carbine variant that will appear in the game. Something to note, however, is that this same fact sheet may be in some parts obsolete, as the M16 model is called an "M16A4", when it is pretty much officially now an M16A3, which is not mentioned on the document. That changes things. Cool fool 04:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Damage reduction Does any body know how much damage and minimum damage was reduced? Nick² 03:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Max damage was dropped to 30, IIRC. Min damage I think was untouched. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok well if nobody objects i'll change its stats to 30-22. Nick² 02:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I love it! SCAR-H with RDS, Foregrip and Laser is really﻿ beast! Splitting Since the SCAR-H and SCAR-H SV both appear in the same game, shouldn't they be split into two pages? (like what was done with the RPK-74M and RPK-12). It should also be done to BF3's M4/M4A1 and M16A3/M16A4 for the same reason. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:14, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. Weapons that are the same weapon stay on the same page -- the "SV" variant of the SCAR-H is (literally) just the SCAR-H with a heavy barrel and semi-auto lock. the difference between the RPK-74 and RPK-12 is like the difference between the RPK and RPK-74. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:02, July 23, 2014 (UTC) SCAR-H SV Although it functions like the Mk 20 SSR due to the semi-auto fire and DMR role, it isn't modeled after an SSR, but after the 20" long-barreled SCAR-H. Is the "SV" name associated with the SSR? If not, then we would have to make changes to the intro. 14:19, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :The SV name, to my knowledge, is a title DICE made up for the weapon. I hadn't actually found an image for the SSR when I was doing the rewrite last night, and yeah, it's definitely not modeled after it. I'll edit the intro, thanks for bringing it up! - 17:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC)